


The Assistant

by Chasyn



Series: The Butterflies [3]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Butterflies, Butterflies in your stomach, Claire is very Claire, Drabble, F/F, No Dialogue, Soulmate Symptoms, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, You get butterflies in your stomach when you meet your soulmate, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Zara applies for a job.





	The Assistant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRareKaysenGrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRareKaysenGrant/gifts).



> Zara totally shouldn't have died and instead stayed on the island to get it on with Claire and everyone would have been happy.

She sat in the waiting room. She tried not to fidget. She pressed her oversized purse to her chest and closed her eyes for a moment. Calm down, Zara, she thought to herself. It was just an interview. She'd had them before. It was nothing new. Just a normal interview. For an extremely high powered woman. A woman who was confident, tenacious, focused, and very work-oriented. Zara knew she could learn a lot from Claire Dearing. Even if, as Claire's assistant, 90% of her job would be fetching Miss Dearing's coffee. That was fine with Zara. That was perfectly fine. She would gladly fetch coffee.

The door opened and Zara took a deep breath. She stood up quickly, still holding her purse to her chest. Claire Dearing stepped out and turned towards her. Then the red headed woman stopped, staring at Zara, like a deer caught in headlights. There was a cell phone in her hand. She blinked for a moment before putting it back to her ear. Claire opened her mouth and spoke into it.

But something was happening to Zara. She felt the flutter in her stomach. Her eyes widened a bit. Like tiny, delicate butterflies. Just nervous, shy little flutters. And Claire was still talking. But Zara heard none of it. She couldn't focus on the voice or the spoken words. They weren't directed at her, at least. Well... she hoped not. What a terrific start to her interview. But she just shouldn't take her eyes off of Claire. They followed the woman as she turned back for her office and opened the door. Zara's eyes widened again and the butterflies in her stomach fluttered wildly. Had she messed something up? Was she supposed to follow Claire? Had she said to? Why couldn't Zara focus? Why wouldn't her ears work right?

Claire returned a moment later with a piece of paper. She held it out to Zara, not looking at her. Zara swallowed nervously as the fluttering continued. She took the paper in her trembling hand and glanced down at the typed words.

4:00 am - 4:05 am: Wake up.

4:05 am - 4:10 am: Stretch.

4:10 am - 4:30 am: Cardio Kickboxing.

4:30 am - 4:50 am: Yoga.

... Zara scanned the extremely detailed list which included Claire's morning and after drink choices, usual breakfast, lunch, and dinner times, along with preferred foods. Was this... actually her schedule? The woman's daily itinerary? Did she always have her life so planned out?

Zara lifted her head. Claire was gone, her voice fading down the hall. Zara's eyes widened and she hurried to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was the hardest to do without dialogue.


End file.
